Adrift
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Follow up to Their First Kiss - MakoHaru - He liked this part of Makoto, this hungry part that couldn't get enough of him, that grabbed and clutched and pushed.


**Title**: Adrift

**Pairing**: Makoto/Haruka

**Rating**: NC17

**Dedicated To**: Johannathemad

**Disclaimer**: No

**A/N**: Jo did art for this, link is in my profile!

**IMPORTANT: THIS IS A FOLLOW UP OF ANOTHER FREE! FIC I DID CALLED _THEIR FIRST KISS_, BUT YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE READ THAT TO UNDERSTAND THIS.**

**Adrift**

Haru was watching with rapt attention from his lane, he'd stopped his swimming to see this. The other three were practicing their starts, so Makoto was in the water and Rei and Nagisa were on the starting blocks. Gou had her stopwatch at the ready in one hand and a starting gun in the other.

"Ready!" Gou said, raising the gun. "Set!"

Nagisa and Rei took their stances and Makoto scrunched up tighter, chin tucked down, arm muscles bulging. The 'go' was drowned out by the sound of the gun firing and Haru subconsciously held his breath as Makoto pushed off. His form was spot on, his arms swinging back to make an arrow and it was incredible how much arch he could get into his back. That Haru wanted see Makoto's back arch like that from pleasure was his own problem that he needed to figure out how to solve.

Haru went back to his own swimming, doing laps to work on his stamina, but it wasn't long before practice was over. Everyone got out of the pool, but Haru stayed in, continuing to do laps and swim the way he wanted. Gou had already left, said she had errands to run while some stores were still open, and Miho had bid them a good evening not long after. Haru did a couple more laps and only stopped when he reached one end and had a shadow looming over him. He stood up and took his goggles off, shaking his hair out with his patent _fwip, fwip_.

"Time to get out now, Haru," Makoto said, leaning down to offer him a hand.

"My least favorite time of day," he grumbled and let Makoto effortlessly pull him out.

"I like that suit," Makoto commented offhandedly, "it fits you the best."

He departed for the locker room and it took Haru a few seconds, but then it clicked and his hands twitched at his sides. Did... Makoto know the difference between his suits? It'd make sense that he would, Haru had just never thought he'd notice something like that, something so small and seemingly superfluous. Makoto was always surprising him like that, with little things he wasn't prepared for and didn't usually think anything of. All it did was make him want Makoto even more and one thing was for certain: he'd be wearing this suit more often.

He got into the changing room and Makoto said as he started to dry off, "Nagisa wants to stop and get drinks on our way."

"I don't have my wallet."

"That's alright, I have mine."

Haru nodded and changed quickly – all four of them wearing their team jackets – so that nobody would have to wait on him. He was always the last one to get ready to leave, first in, last out, but none of them ever complained. They left the building and Haru followed along, letting himself be directed because he really didn't care where they went. How could he? Mackerel flavored ice cream, drinks, food – it hadn't been invented yet. Maybe that was what he should do with his life after high school, dedicate it to the science of mackerel flavored things.

He snorted to himself, he could just imagine what Makoto would do if he suggested that. He'd support him, he was steadfast in supporting anyone so long as they were doing what they enjoyed, but Haru was sure he'd have that worried, concerned for his health wrinkle to his brow. He looked cute like that, not that he knew it, Makoto was utterly oblivious to just how attractive he was. In a way, that was probably a good thing, but Haru couldn't help thinking that if Makoto _did_ realize it, he'd be more confident in the whole aspect of initiating intimacy leading up to the prospect of sex. As it was, Haru was going to have to figure out a way to get through or around that.

"No!" The familiar voice had all of their heads turning. "I said go _away_! Stop following me!"

It was hard to say who moved first, Haru fashioned a guess it might have been Nagisa just because he was so quick, but in the end it didn't matter. They moved as a group, breaking out into a run and following the sound of Gou's voice. None of them could see her, but that didn't stop them from going after her when she sounded like she was nearby. When they rounded a corner though, they bodily ran into another group of people and poor Nagisa even fell to his ass due to the collision.

"Wha – Haru?"

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa cried.

"Gou-kun!"

It was a cluster of bodies, Samezuki mixing with Iwatobi to get between Gou and the two older boys. Rin was snarling and gnashing his teeth, looking like he was seconds away from hurtling himself at them to knock the daylights out of them. Seijuro had Gou pulled back between himself and Rei and Nitoria was at Rin's back, albeit nervously. Nagisa was in front of Gou and wasn't holding still, hopping from foot to foot, ready to dart forward at any moment. Rin was yelling, the other two boys yelling right back, getting closer and closer, Rin's fists were clenching at his sides, a vein appearing on his temple.

It was all escalating far too fast, there were too many people talking at once, until – "That's enough."

Makoto was there.

He took a hold on Rin's bicep and gave him a tug, not pulling him back, instead leaving it up to Rin to decide to listen to him or not. Rin glared and gnashed his teeth, eyes going from the boys to Makoto and back.

"Senpai," Nitori muttered, grabbing the back of Rin's jacket.

It took a few long seconds of Rin silently raging and battling with the urge to attack before he took a few stiff steps back, yielding to Makoto. Now, Makoto wasn't one for violence, most thought he didn't have a single bone of ill will in his body, but when he squared his shoulders and stood up to his full height, he was imposing. He _towered_ over people and thanks to Ren and Ran, he'd perfected the patented disapproving look. So, when he did that and stood in front of them all with his arms crossed, the two boys were visibly thinking twice and actually taking stock of how outnumbered they were. Makoto's eyes shone poison green and standing alone, even without all the rest of them there, he looked like a force to be reckoned with.

And the somewhat amusing part was that Makoto wasn't just full of hot air, if push came to shove, he'd hold his own. He just had this _way _of diffusing situations by any means he deemed necessary, most of the time managing to do it so as to avoid conflict. He'd been able to do that ever since they were kids and Rin obviously remembered all too well because he was letting Makoto handle it.

Handle it, Makoto did. In only a few words, the two boys – one whose pants were so loose they were hanging off his waist – grumbled and stalked away. As soon as they were gone, a new flurry of motion started and that was Seijuro expressing his worry over Gou and his extreme happiness to see her. Rei and Nitori had gone over to Makoto and were talking with him and Rin, after making it clear what he thought of Gou getting involved or having anything to do with boys, became subdued. He stood off to the side near Haru and all the Samezuki boys were wearing running outfits. Rin's hair was tied back, he had a small red towel around his neck, and a water bottle in his hand. The others were all interacting and talking, no ill will between any of them, but, for the time, Haru remained on the outside looking in.

Rin kept staring at Makoto, looking away only for his eyes to skitter right back. Makoto was none-the-wiser, but Haru was well aware and he couldn't decipher what exactly it was Rin was looking for. It wasn't any of his business, either. He and Rin were on good terms, not the best, but good and that was enough. Over time they'd be able to mend their friendship more, but until then, they were caught somewhere in a limbo, a suspension of not quite awkward, not quite comfortable.

"She told me." Haru raised a brow. "Gou, she told you what happened at the beach."

"Ah."

"You should, you know, keep a better eye on him," he said, fiddling with his small towel to mop up some sweat.

"Yeah."

Silence fell and the group was laughing over something, except Nagisa who was making some ridiculous pose. Haru was sure that Nagisa could make anyone laugh if he put his mind to it, it was one of his qualities, being able to blend into any crowd. Rei was looking less uncomfortable, though he was still adjusting his glasses more often than was strictly necessary. At the reminder of what had happened that night on their beach expedition, Haru's stomach had dropped. As if he _needed_ a reminder of the scariest night of his life, though, Rin wasn't to blame, he had a good point.

That in mind, Haru walked over and it was so natural to go to Makoto and stand near enough to feel the other's body heat. What he wasn't prepared for was when Makoto absently put an arm over his shoulders and pulled him in closer, tucking him right up against Makoto's side. Haru glanced up to find Makoto not even paying attention to him, but talking to Gou and Seijuro. It took Haru a few seconds of watching for him to understand and it came to him when he noticed the tension in Makoto's body.

Makoto didn't show it well, if at all anymore, but when he was legitimately unsettled by something, he preferred closeness. Even when they were kids, like on that day at the sea, it'd been Haru's side Makoto had gone to and Haru's hand Makoto had held. Though older now, Makoto hadn't really changed and while a confrontation like that didn't warrant fear or the need to immediately seek Haru out, it still took something out of Makoto. He was so gentle by nature, having to go against that and actually threaten people wasn't like him at all, but he could do it if the occasion called for it. Haru was certain Makoto would do damn well anything to protect what was important to him.

So, it was easy then to lean into Makoto side and provide silent comfort and it was... nice how well Haru fit under his arm. Snug, it felt safe there. But then, he always felt safe with Makoto, always had, really, and being there reassured Haru as well, he was already feeling better after the reminder of the beach incident. The sound of liquid hitting pavement had Haru's head whipping to the right, his heart jumping in his chest, but slowed right after because it wasn't water. Rin was staring wide eyed, his water bottle raised and Gatorade overflowing out of his mouth to cascade off his chin to the cement.

He looked shell-shocked and while Haru felt no need to comment, Nagisa said, "You're lucky that isn't water, Rin-chan. Otherwise Haru would be headbutting you in the face to get at it."

Coughing, Rin wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and swiped up the cloth Nitori was offering, sputtering, "_What is...? _Am I missing something? I'm missing something."

"Oh, Nii-chan," Gou chided with a smile, "amazing what you'll find when you leave your room every once in awhile for more than just a swim, isn't it?"

Makoto was blushing and made to move his arm, but Haru grabbed his hand to keep it there. It had nothing to do with Rin and everything to do with Haru liking it, plain and simple. He liked the weight of Makoto's arm, the heat of his body, being able to feel him and each breath he took. Rin still looked flabbergasted and he was doing this gaping thing that made him look like a fish out of water, which... wasn't a bad look for him.

An alarm went off and Seijuro pulled out his phone, yelping when he saw it. "We have ten minutes to get to the bus station! We gotta book it, guys!" Grinning at Gou, he waved as he snagged Rin and took off, Nitori following. "See you soon, take care everyone!"

Goodbyes were called, none as flamboyant as Nagisa, who waved both hands exuberantly. Gou got chided some more for getting involved with bad people and it was decided upon that they were going to escort her home. She tried to refuse, but when Makoto became adamant about it, she relented. Nagisa talked about stopping somewhere on the way, still dead set on getting his drink or food or whatever he had in mind. As for Haru, he decided to branch off and be left to his own devices for awhile.

He knew no one would come after him, least of all Makoto. Sometimes, Haru needed some space, some time to himself, he'd never been the most social person, not like Nagisa. He preferred being solitary, on his own with his thoughts, and Makoto was the only one that had ever understood that and not poked and prodded at him thinking something was wrong. There was nothing wrong with wanting time alone, Makoto had even said as much several times before.

That was something Haru really valued about Makoto, one of the many things. Makoto didn't tell him what to do, didn't try to impress anything on him, he let Haru figure things out himself. That was the way Haru worked best, puzzling through something until he understood it better and could act on it if he needed to. He didn't know why he wanted some alone time, maybe it was the grim reminder of Makoto nearly dying or maybe he'd just been around people too long, but either way, he deviated away after saying farewell.

He didn't go back to his house, he just wandered, went to the ocean, passed up and down streets aimlessly. He was going to be staying at Makoto's for the night since he was babysitting and wanted some company. Haru never objected to staying with Makoto – he liked his bed and the whole _home _feeling he'd only ever experienced with Makoto. He didn't want to be greedy and say he wanted that all to himself, but he was and he did. It came back to really _wanting _Makoto, desiring him in an emotional and physical way. The emotional they had, the physical... they were working or, rather, working towards.

It all came down to initiation and how neither of them knew how to go about it. Makoto was more the type to wait and see what others wanted before acting while Haru had a tendency to just go along with whatever. They both adapted to different circumstances accordingly, but unless it was involved with swimming, Haru's ability to be proactive was shot. He needed to overcome that, become less supine and more to the point with his wants, otherwise he and Makoto would just keep skirting around each other.

Once Haru had thought himself into a mild headache, he bit the bullet and went to Makoto's. His wandering around had subconsciously brought him close to the right place, so the rest of the walk was short. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a freshly showered Makoto with two kids standing behind him.

"Haru! Come on in!" Makoto greeted in a dark tee and shorts, ushering him inside as the kids yelled their own hellos. "You can take a shower if you want, I have to get these two started on their homework. We just finished dinner, I would have waited if I'd known when you'd be over, but I made enough for you, too. It's wrapped up next to the stove in case your hungry."

Haru nodded and pointed in the general direction of the bathroom. "Shower."

"Thought so, there's a clean towel waiting for you on my bed, but you need to eat something."

"Is there mackerel?"

"Yes, of course!"

Makoto took the kids into the kitchen with a smile to get them started on their studies and Haru went to Makoto's bedroom. The towel was waiting for him, as promised, and he snagged it along with a pair of shorts, then went down the hall to get his shower. He made quick work of it – as quick a shower as someone like him could take – and dried off to slip the shorts on, his headache gone thanks to the exposure to the steam. He towel dried his hair as he went back to the bedroom and found Makoto on his knees on the bed and rubbing at an eye with the back of his hand, his hair recently brushed.

"Had to bribe them a little, but the kids are behaving for me and actually doing their homework," he said with a smile.

"What'd you bribe them with this time?"

"Candy and an afternoon out with us."

Haru went to the closet to pick himself out a shirt. "Why am I part of paying the price?"

"Well, you're usually with me anyway," Makoto answered, a laugh starting, but ending just as quickly when he saw the shirt Haru had grabbed. "You sure you want to wear that one?"

By way of answer, Haru slipped the orange and white shirt on and made a point of straightening it out. So far as he knew, it hadn't been touched since the day Makoto had almost drowned, but it was still one of Haru's favorite shirts, so he was going to wear it regardless. If anything, it meant more to him than it had before. It was more than just the shirt Makoto had almost died in, it was also the shirt Makoto had come back to him in, either way, it was significant... and extremely comfortable.

His head was still full of what he'd been thinking about on his walk, so he made sure the door was closed, and went over to the bed. Since Makoto was on his knees, Haru sat down and very pointedly spread his legs so that Makoto was between them. He was being stared at with wide, innocent, green eyes and he leaned forward to place a small kiss on a pair of soft lips. Makoto _eep_-ed and blushed, probably more because of the position than the kiss. They'd kissed plenty of times before, but a bunch of chaste kisses, while enjoyable, wasn't what Haru was after. He was _ready_ for that next step, that something more, he just needed Makoto to get with the program and want that too.

Haru had noticed that there was always a hesitancy when they started to get intimate. Makoto would go taut and pause, his movements would become jerky, like he was thinking too hard. It was like he thought if he made one wrong move, Haru would be put off by it and not want to keep going. That only complicated things because Haru wanted it all and then some. Their first kiss had been clumsy, their noses had bumped and their lips had been off-center, but Haru couldn't have wanted it any other way. Makoto needed to _get that already_.

"Stop worrying."

Makoto took a deep breath and smiled. "Right."

Haru drew Makoto back in and his eyes slipped shut when their lips met. It remained gentle and light and Haru could _feel _Makoto thinking too hard. That was his biggest problem, he thought way too much when they got intimate like this. Each and every time he'd second guess himself in some way and it made the barrier to get to something more harder to cross, Haru was sure that that was the problem. Part of it, anyway.

Grunting, Haru kissed him again, not thinking about finesse or making it smooth, his only concern was on doing it. The act, kissing, being together, getting to touch and share each other's space. He cupped Makoto's neck and kept him there even when he tried to pull back, simply kissing him again and again. Their noses didn't always fit right and he kissed the corner of Makoto's mouth more than once, but that was fine. He moved his legs so that they were more draped over Makoto's thighs and pulled him closer, keeping his eyes shut so he was more feeling his way through it.

Makoto made a noise and Haru found himself shoved down onto his back, their lips breaking apart just long enough for him to get half a breath. Lips were instantly back on his, not giving him anymore chance to breathe, all he knew was sensation and he was finally getting a better taste of what he wanted. Makoto's body fully covered his own, the weight a comfort as he dipped his fingers down under the hem of Makoto's shirt. He liked this part of Makoto, this hungry part that couldn't get enough of him, that grabbed and clutched and pushed. Haru tightened his legs and opened his mouth, letting Makoto's tongue in to sweep from one side to the other.

"Nii-chan!"

Makoto sprang away, face bright red which he covered with his hands. "W-what?"

"Ren broke my pencil!"

"There's more in t-the kitchen!" he replied, removing his hands to reveal red cheeks.

"Thank you!"

There was a pattering of feet as he went away and Makoto heaved a huge sigh. "We s-shouldn't... not until they're put to bed..."

Haru sat up, trying not to scowl too hard. "That's fine."

Makoto heard the slightly disappointed note in his voice and looked truly contrite, there was no way Haru could stay upset in the face of a look like that. It was hard to ever stay annoyed or miffed at Makoto, he was too genuine for his own good.

"We could play video games?" Makoto suggested.

Haru nodded and Makoto set the game up, sitting on the floor against his bed when he was finished. That was what Haru had been waiting for and, after grabbing his own controller, he promptly stepped between Makoto's legs and sat. They weren't doing anything, so by Haru's logic sitting like this was fine with the kids in the house.

"Can you still see?" he asked as he leaned back against a firm shoulder.

"Yes!" Makoto replied quickly, his body stiff and voice shaky. "Oh... wait, n-not quite."

Haru turned his head and found a blush blooming over Makoto's cheeks. "Do I need to lower myself?"

Makoto shook his head, eyes on the TV as he pointed to his face. "G-glasses."

"Oh." Haru turned the other way, looking for the glasses that were usually on the nightstand, but this time, he spotted them on the bed. Half-raising himself, he reached up and grabbed them, careful not to get fingerprints on the glass. He settled back down and took the liberty of sliding them onto Makoto's face just so he'd look at him. "Better?"

Makoto visibly swallowed. "Yes, thank you."

Haru faced the TV and leaned back again, Makoto's body still stiff behind him. Suppressing a sigh, he waited for the game to start and, subtly as he could, wriggled to feel more of Makoto. A firm, muscled chest he could feel, but there was more, too, like the bulge pressed against Haru's lower back. He wasn't embarrassed or shy knowing that that was his boyfriend's dick against him, they were both boys, Makoto's anatomy was of no surprise to him. It actually made it easier with them both being male, in Haru's case, it made him for comfortable because he, for the most part, knew what felt good and what didn't. Why was it, though, that Makoto could read him in every way without him having to say a word, but when it came to this, Makoto was apparently clueless?

It'd taken awhile to get to where they were intimacy wise, too. After those first few kisses, Makoto's initiative had plateaued and everything had reverted back to how it'd been before... except they kissed every now and then. Haru could only surmise that it was Makoto's way of making sure that it was really what Haru wanted, that was what made the most sense. It was in Makoto's nature to put Haru first, it'd always been that way, so it was up to Haru to give them the shove in the direction he wanted them to go. That wasn't in his comfort zone, but for this he was going to make an exception.

They played their game for a solid thirty-two minutes, Haru knew because he was keeping a close eye on the clock. He was ready to put the kids to bed and get back to what he'd started, his patience for it was running thin. But his hopes were shattered when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"There's some people at the door."

Makoto carefully stood up and Haru shut the game off before following him out. It was getting late, almost nine, and Haru had a sinking feeling that no visitor at such an hour boded well. That became a certainty when they neared the front door and a familiar voice could be heard.

"Mako-chan!" A pounding on the door. "Mako-chan! I smell food! Haru-chan! I know you're in there too! Open up!"

"I had nothing to do with this!" Rei yelled indignantly.

"Don't lie! It was your idea!"

"It was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not! I suggested my place and you brought us here!"

Makoto opened the door and Nagisa was waving a flippant hand at Rei. "Details, details! Ah! Mako-chan! We're here to help you babysit!"

Haru deadpanned. "You told them."

Makoto ducked his head. "It might have slipped out when we were walking Gou home."

Ran clutched Makoto's leg. "Please, Nii-chan, let them stay!"

"Yes, please, please, please!" Ren echoed, running out to grab the hem of Rei's sleeve.

"Mako-chan! You _have _to!" Nagisa cried as he came up and latched onto Makoto's arm. "You're outnumbered!"

Makoto's face was dusted with a deepening blush and he looked to Haru earnestly while trying to keep Ran from trying to climb him with just one arm since Nagisa had his other one. Haru only had to raise a brow slightly for Makoto's shoulders to sag, he knew he was on his own for this one. Everything Haru had had in mind was blown to smithereens and Makoto's waning resolve was pounced on. Nagisa bulled his way inside and Ran dashed after him, Ren tugging Rei in by his jacket sleeve. They found themselves seated in the living room once Makoto joined them after locking the door again.

"Hungry!" Ren yelled.

"Starving!" Ran cried, body going limp in Haru's lap where he'd plopped down after Haru had sat. "C-can't go on..."

"It's too late to have something to eat," Makoto informed, looking slightly regretful that he had to deny them anything.

"Aw, Mako-chan, don't be so stingy!" Nagisa chided. "We can make them a little something."

"I like this one!" announced Ren as he clamored onto Nagisa's back. "His hair is bright and he's the closest to my size." Poking Nagisa's cheek, Ren said, "You can stay. Onward! To the kitchen!"

Makoto, once more, knew when he was beat, he didn't even try to stop them, he just gave in with a good-natured sigh. Haru wasn't sure why any of them had bothered sitting down, with the kids – and Nagisa – in the house, there would never be a dull moment. They went into the kitchen and... Makoto was shying away from him... why was Makoto shying away from him? Haru tried to catch his gaze, but those green eyes kept skittering away and Makoto was keeping his hands busy so he didn't have to look over and –

"You're out of mackerel."

"We're out of mackerel!" Makoto cried, forlorn, as he threw his hands up. "I thought we still had some, but the family must have eaten it when I wasn't here, so I didn't know, I'm so sorry, Haru! I'll make it up to – ack!"

Nagisa's hand slapped over Makoto's mouth. "You're getting emotional over not having mackerel. Stop that, people might mistake you for Haru-chan."

"Hmhmm-mm-hhnn! Hmnnph-mma!" Nagisa removed his hand. "I just feel bad, I told him we had some and now I can't deliver. Should I run to the store and get some?"

"Is anything even open this late?" Rei asked.

"Knowing Mako-chan, he'd find something," Nagisa muttered, then threw an arm around Haru's shoulder and brought him in close. "Surely Haru-chan can survive one night without, right?"

"I'll... make do."

"There! All settled! It's just a snack anyway!"

"You call _this _just a snack?" Rei voiced, eyes on all the thing that had been set out.

Nagisa pranced over to his side and put his hands on his hips, surveying the food as well. "Mm... okay, maybe it's more of an appetizer."

"You don't make sense!" Rei yelled, distraught. "You're a hundred and thirty-five centimeters, you weigh a hundred and twenty-one pounds, the amount of food you eat doesn't correlate with your size nor the amount of exercise you get! You're an anomaly, I don't get it!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Nagisa nodded his head seriously, "I understand completely. But this only means one thing. Do you know what that is?" Rei's brows furrowed and it looked like he was running countless calculations through his head. "I... don't know. There are too many variables."

"It means you need to get used to wearing one of these," replied Nagisa, procuring an apron and holding it out.

Makoto laughed and Haru busied himself with setting the table to stay out of everyone's way. The kids were running around and it was loud there in the kitchen with all of them, but there was a part of Haru that was glad to be a part of it. Rice was steamed along with vegetables fried in a pan, it smelled delicious. Haru's stomach snarled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet and Makoto must have heard it because he shot him a knowing look. Some type of meat was cooked as well, chicken, maybe, and Haru listened to Rei go on about a balanced diet with nutrients and protein.

When it was time to eat, Makoto set a plate down and Haru's fingers twitched – the rice was in the shape of a mackerel. Makoto gave him a grin and Nagisa caught his eye to give him a salacious wink, whatever that meant. Eating was noisy and theatrical, the kids hyper to be getting a second dinner and stay up with the bigger boys. They crawled over everyone and barely managed to mind their manners when Makoto lightly reminded them to do so. Haru cleaned his plate and Makoto let him pick what he wanted from his own. At the end, Makoto collected the dishes, refusing help, but Haru stood up anyway and followed him to the sink. The basin was filling with water and Haru silently eyed it, standing just off to the side with his arm barely touching the other's.

Makoto glanced at him and chuckled before moving aside. "Here, you wash, I'll dry."

It was a companionable silence as Haru used a sponge to get the dishes clean and Makoto took them to run the towel over them. Nagisa kept the kids occupied and got Rei involved whether he wanted to be or not and Makoto would let out a laugh every so often as he watched them. It was a nice evening, louder than Haru was used to, but it was still fun.

Together, they got the dishes done quickly and when Makoto told Ren and Ran that it was bedtime for them, an impromptu game was started. Both kids screamed and took off, leaving it up to the four boys to catch them. Ren liked to dive under things none of them could get under as fast, like tables, and Ran was so quick on her feet she seemed to slip right through their fingers when they thought they had her. Between all of them, it took a good ten minutes to first catch Ren, who was laughing so hard he was red faced and breathless in Haru's arms. Ran was snagged by Nagisa not long after and once caught, the two admitted defeat.

To be on the safe side, both were carried to their rooms lest they decided to dash off again. Makoto tucked them in and made sure they were all set before joining everyone where they'd conglomerated in his room. Nagisa was going on about how much more fun it was to have younger siblings rather than older ones and went into several stories about the horrors of being the play thing of elder sisters. Makoto sat down on the floor with the rest of them and he and Haru were sitting somewhat diagonal to each other, Rei and Nagisa side by side to Haru's left.

"You hear about that party coming up for school?" Nagisa asked.

Rei adjusted his glasses and shook his head. "Not a thing."

"It's a costume party!"

Haru looked at Makoto and was met with a disapproving frown and a, "No."

They stared at each other and Nagisa leaned forward. "They're doing it, they're speaking telepathically again. What's happening? Does Mako-chan not want to get down and dirty?"

"N-Nagisa! No! It's a-about the party," Makoto spluttered, horrified.

"Ahh, ahh, what about the party?"

Haru stared imploringly at Makoto, relishing the blush, but no, he had other things on his mind. Things about the party because he knew that some way or another he'd be coerced into going and if it was a costume party...

"No!" Makoto repeated, pulling a pillow to his chest and hugging it. "I won't do it!"

"What is it, Mako-chan?" Nagisa pressed, shaking Makoto's shoulder. "Tell me!"

"He wants me to dress up as water! But I won't do it! I won't, I won't, I won't!" He shook his head, hugging the pillow tighter. "I'm not a pool, I won't dress up like one! Or a tub or a glass or a bucket!"

Haru scowled, it wasn't like he was asking for the world! Sometimes it could be so frustrating when Makoto read him like this

"I see, I see," Nagisa consoled, patting Makoto's back and holding his chin in thought. "What if we painted you blue? You wouldn't be dressing up as anything then."

"I'd look like water!"

"I think it's a fair compromise."

Makoto's shoulders sagged and he let out a loud sigh. "Why would I want that?"

"I'm with Mako-chan," Rei spoke up, sitting straighter on his knees. "It... wouldn't be beautiful."

Haru knew when he was defeated and so let it go with a wave of his hand and a frown. Makoto looked semi-contrite and Haru wasn't exactly torn up about it, he wasn't one for parties anyway.

"Kiss and make up!" Nagisa suggested, squirming onto his knees.

Haru was going to do it. As soon as it'd left Nagisa's mouth, he saw it as the perfect opportunity to show Makoto what he wanted more of. So, while Makoto sputtered and laughed it off, Haru stood and crawled onto the bed. He didn't have much of a plan of action, he was just doing what his gut was telling him. He moved until he was behind Makoto and put his legs down on either side of him, caging him in. The room had gone silent, everyone was watching him, but he didn't care. He slid a hand under Makoto's jaw and tilted his head back more into Haru's lap, his other hand pushing the other's glasses back into his hair so they wouldn't get in the way.

And he kissed him, simple as that. A chaste, firm kiss right on the mouth and he was done, though looking down, it seemed he'd fried an important part of Makoto's brain by doing it. He looked flustered and his mouth opened like he had something to say, but only an unimpressive squeak came out before he lowered his head and brought his knees to his chest.

"Aw, that was sweet," Nagisa cooed, turning on the TV. "Movie time for your woes, Mako-chan!"

"Isn't it too late for that?" Rei asked, glancing at his wrist watch.

"Nonsense!"

Makoto sighed. "We have school tomorrow."

"Irrelevant!"

Nagisa finished putting in whatever DVD he'd pulled out of... somewhere... and flaunted back over to his spot.

Rei was watching him, eyes squinted in suspicion. "It's a scary movie isn't it?"

A big, bright grin was thrown his way. "It might be!"

Makoto stiffened under Haru's hands. "Wait, what? N-no!"

"Yes!"

"But I want to sleep tonight!"

"Sleep is for the weak, Mako-chan!"

Rei was sitting just as stiff as Makoto and had gone eerily quiet until Nagisa scooted closer and poked him with his elbow. "I get to pick the movie next time."

Nagisa hummed. "Just so long as it's not a science documentary or something, I'm good with that."

The opening credits were starting to play, the music a whimsical tune of chimes that sent a shudder through Makoto's body. Huffing, Haru pushed on Makoto's shoulders until he leaned forward enough for Haru to slip down behind him, their positions from earlier when they'd been playing video games reversed. Makoto had to lean down for Haru to be able to see and it felt good, Haru liked sitting like that. He'd like their height difference for a long time, even when they were kids, and he liked it all the more now. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's thicker body and rested his chin on a shoulder so he could see the screen.

"It's a good thing we're here," Nagisa whispered loudly to Rei, "otherwise there might be things going bump in the night."

Both Rei and Makoto blushed and Haru sighed because the only thing going through his mind was, _I wish_. It didn't even matter that Makoto couldn't see his face to read his expression because apparently Makoto hadn't learned what sexual frustration looked like. Didn't matter either way, though, because the screen went abruptly from black to sunlight and there were two sets of startled yells to go with it.

The movie was spent holding a shaking Makoto to him, which, all in all, wasn't a bad thing. And the movie wasn't bad, either, definitely not one of Nagisa's worst picks. Makoto spent most of the movie hiding behind his hands, but Haru preferred when he used his neck as a hiding place. Rei wasn't much better off, he had his jacket draped over his head and pulled around his face in a way that only one eye could peek out. By the time the movie was over, Makoto was a big shivering mass and Rei was so motionless it didn't look like he was breathing, let alone alive.

"I liked it!" Nagisa said, getting up to retrieve the disk. "Could have used some more bloody parts though."

"H-how can you say t-that?" Makoto asked, his face pale.

"Easily, I'll even say it again – could have used some more bloody parts. More guts and gore and –"

"Stop!" Rei yelled. "N-no more! Please!"

"Aww, did Rei-chan get scared?" Nagisa teased, lowering himself back to the floor. "You might have to hold my hand when I walk you home."

"No!" Makoto piped up, his fear put aside once he had something else to think about. "It's too late for you two to be walking around! Stay here, I have an extra futon I can pull out if you don't mind sharing!"

"Mind?" Nagisa blinked and smirked wickedly, tugging Rei closer with an arm around his waist. "Why would I mind?"

"You stop that!" Rei's face had reddened and he gave the smaller boy a weak shove.

"What? Clearly I've got to make sure you don't go sneaking off somewhere without me."

Rei pouted and his glance at Makoto was so subtle and quick, Haru didn't think anyone else caught it. "I told you I wouldn't do that again."

"I know, but it gives me an excuse to stay with you."

Makoto laughed and gave Haru's right wrist a squeeze for him to unlock his fingers. He did so reluctantly, but mainly because he was given little choice since Makoto was already making to stand. Haru stood up like everyone else and shook his legs out to urge the stiffness out. To get out of the way, he left the room to use the bathroom. It didn't take him long and when he returned to the room, he stayed on the edge to keep himself from having anyone bump into him.

While the other three were bringing the futon out and getting it set up on the floor, Haru eyed Makoto's jacket. It was there hanging on the back of the door and Makoto had worn it all day, so, of everything, it probably smelled like him the most. With that in mind, he grabbed it and shrugged into it, the sleeves long enough to reach his fingers. He didn't zip it up and once he was in it, he was ready for bed. He stretched his arms above his head, his back cracking, and pulled the green comforter back so he could crawl in under it.

He preferred the green pillow, so he took it knowing that Makoto really had no preference and he scooted in closer to the wall, leaving Makoto plenty of room. He laid down on his side so he was facing the others and had the wall to his back and that was where he waited. He watched Rei and Nagisa bicker over the arrangement since it wasn't the biggest space there on the floor between the bed and the TV, but they were figuring it out. Makoto was busy making sure they had everything they needed like extra blankets and pillows.

"Thanks, Mako-chan!" Nagisa trumpeted as he curled up in his mass of blankets.

"Yes, thank you," Rei echoed. He grabbed part of the blanket and gave it a tug. "You're such a hog, give me some!"

Makoto smiled down at them while they fought and finally sat down on the bed. Haru wanted to see what he'd do, if he'd get close like he usually did or if he'd keep his distance since there were others in the room. He took off his glasses and put them over next to the fish bowl; he even took an extra few seconds to peek at the fish and make sure the black one hadn't gotten itself stuck anywhere.

Running a hand through his hair, he turned toward Haru and his brows crinkled. "Oh, my jacket. Are you cold?"

Haru shook his head and Nagisa poked his head up into Haru's line of sight. "Can you turn off the light now? I'm ready for the cover of darkness to shroud my dirty deeds."

"Don't leave me down here with him!" Rei pleaded and it sounded like face got smothered by a pillow after Nagisa's head disappeared.

Makoto chuckled and swung his legs up, sliding them under the covers. He yawned, looking wiped out now that everything was done, and, with one last check, flicked the light off. There was some rustling from the floor – soft laughter, some grumbles, a squeak – but Haru became thoroughly distracted when Makoto shimmied down under the covers and _moved closer_. Haru raised himself a little so Makoto's arm could go around him and he let out a quiet sigh when he could slot his body in next to Makoto's. But then... Makoto's nearness might have everything to do with the movie they'd watched...

"Comfortable?" Haru brought his arm up to rest it in front of his mouth and against Makoto's chest as he nodded. "Good, sleep well, Haru."

Lips brushed Haru's forehead and Makoto's lids drooped dangerously, his body relaxing into the bed. There was some giggling from the floor followed by some grumbling, it was easy to tell who the noises came from respectively, and Makoto looked happy. His eyes had closed and his hand was a warm weight on Haru's back, keeping him held close, it was right where Haru wanted to be. He was convinced this spot was made for him, he fit so well there and Makoto's shoulder was a comfortable place to rest his head.

Noise in the room faded until all that was left was steady breathing and the occasional rustle of someone shifting. Makoto must have been more beat than he'd thought because the other was already asleep, his breaths evened out and lips slightly parted. There was enough light coming in through the window for Haru to still be able to see and so he watched while he slowly drifted off. Makoto looked younger in sleep somehow and every bit as attractive. With their bodies so close and with Makoto's scent ensconced around him, Haru felt safe and it only solidified all the more the very real fact that he wanted this person for as long as he could have him.

He wanted Makoto like this, calm, quiet, happy, their friendship concrete and entirely reliable. But he also wanted Makoto in a way he hadn't really had him yet, in a tangle of bare limbs, eyes glazed in pleasure, _together_ in the most intimate way possible. Haru had thought a lot about it, only a little at first, then more and more and each time it became doubly appealing. He and Makoto shared basically everything, Haru wanted to deepen that and share in every mental and physical connection he could offer.

The obstacle for that was the same as it'd always been: Haru was terrible at first, communicating and second, initiating anything. Give him a pool, an ocean, or a tub big enough for him to soak in and he had no doubts or problems reacting. Give him anything else, particularly a relationship or interaction with another human being, and he was viably useless. He was just going to have to figure out a way to show Makoto all that he was ready for because Makoto wasn't a fling or an experiment, one of those passing fancies. For Haru, Makoto was the real deal, he was, in all seriousness, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. To the point where when he thought about his future, he was either with Makoto or alone and nothing in between.

Haru watched Makoto's lashes flutter and still again and he tentatively reached out his fingers to brush the tips against Makoto's soft lips. He studied them, their shape and size and recalled the last time Makoto had kissed him, how they'd felt pressed to his and the unique taste they'd left behind. Makoto's brows twitched, so Haru brought his hand back down, fingers curling slightly into his friend's shirt. He continued to watch awhile longer, his thoughts nonlinear, jumping around from one thing to the next, all involving Makoto. It was in this way that he fell asleep, his eyes steadily drooping until they were closed and he was lulled into slumber by the scent of musk.

-o-O-o-

The day went by in a blur... a very slow blur, there had been parts of it Haru had thought would never end. He'd spent almost ever moment of class looking out the window and lunch hadn't been what it normally was. That had a lot to do with the missing mackerel from Haru's bento box, but also because Makoto was only there for less than half of it. Why? Because he'd gotten cornered by a group of blushing, giggling girls in their class and coerced into helping them with something.

But he was getting ahead of himself – the morning had started out pretty hectic. Makoto had been bustling around trying to get Ren and Ran ready for school and they'd needed to leave early to stop by Nagisa's and Rei's for them to grab some school supplies. Having so much to do made Makoto anxious, so he was never in one place long and checked and rechecked things so many more times than he needed to.

They'd gotten to school on time though, heaven help them if they hadn't, Makoto might have had a breakdown. From there, the clock and time itself had slowed, Haru swore it. Whenever he glanced at the clock on the wall, it'd barely moved and his heart sank each time. He was ready for practice, to get in the water and swim for awhile and lose himself to it. It helped calm him and made him feel better when he was unsure about anything. So, naturally, on a day he really needed to get to the water, everything dragged out, prolonging it.

Then the whole thing at lunch had happened and Haru was done. He was burning a hole through the clock with how much he was staring at it, waiting for the bell that would release him. He could feel Makoto glance at him every now and then, with continued frequency throughout the afternoon, but Haru never looked over. And when the bell finally, _finally_ rang, he took off. Just grabbed his stuff and bolted for the pool. Practice didn't start for another forty-five minutes or so, but Haru almost always went early, just seeing the pool could make him feel better.

He darted in and out of the crowd at a brisk walk, not making eye contact with anyone as he went. He had a one track mind and so didn't notice anything beyond what was directly in front of him. The stairs that he went down to get to the hall leading to the courtyard he crossed to reach the locker rooms. He dropped his bag and jacket in there, not caring if it was anywhere near his locker or not. He didn't pause long enough to take off any of his other clothes, he just wanted to get to the water as fast as he could short of desperation.

Because for as long as Haru could remember, he'd considered water his only constant. Whenever something happened, good or bad, he always had water. Even though he was dating Makoto, he didn't consider him a constant. Morbid as it was, something could happen to Makoto, but no matter what, there would always be water. Water had seen him through the highest and lowest points of his life, he'd come to rely on it in a way he couldn't rely on anything or anyone else. That didn't mean he thought more of water than he did Makoto, someone human and something inanimate couldn't be compared on the same field.

He got out into the pool area and let out a sigh at the sight of the light blue color with reflections of light dancing across its surface. He walked right up to the edge and stared down at it, tiny ripples from the wind lapping at the wall below. Haru knelt and dipped his hand into the water, the liquid warm from the heaters, but mainly the sunlight, it was more cost efficient that way. Finally feeling more at ease, he closed his eyes a moment, letting his fingers drift lazily back and forth, up and down, whichever way the water took them.

A push from behind sent Haru plunging into the water, clothes and all. He didn't mind one bit, he was just surprised as he surfaced and swung his head from left to right to send the water flying. Makoto, fully clothed with only his jacket gone, laughed and dove in, easily jumping over Haru and hardly making a splash his dive was so smooth. He came up laughing, his clothes soaked for he hadn't bothered to even take off his shirt, and he ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back against his head. Then, Makoto was smiling at him, eyes a shimmering emerald reflective of the pool's surface.

Haru was struck, Makoto was _striking_.

There were few moments Haru could recall that had ever taken his breath away, just left him stunned, but it was becoming more and more apparent that those times, few as there were, involved Makoto in some way. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, he could only stay frozen and watch and wait, mouth dry and heart thumping a rapid staccato in his chest.

Makoto walked toward him, streams of water rippling outward in his wake. He had a smile on his face that spoke of something deep, some well of genuine happiness that shined through him whether he was aware of it or not. Haru raised his arms and wrapped them around Makoto's neck when he was close enough and then they were kissing. Makoto hadn't stopped walking forward and didn't stop until Haru's back touched the rim where he jumped and wrapped his legs around the other. He couldn't say why he did it, only that he wanted to, it felt right, and Makoto caught under his thighs and held him there like he was weightless.

This was it, this was what Haru had been craving, this confidence and physical representation of what Haru had trouble conveying by himself. Their groins pressed together and Makoto moaned softly, their noises bumping as he jerked slightly. It just made Haru try harder by holding Makoto tighter with his arms and legs and kissing him deeper. Their tongues slid together, first in Haru's mouth, then Makoto's and fingers spread out along the underside of Haru's legs, making his toes curl.

"Stay with me tonight," he got out between kisses.

"Yes."

Haru paused and moved his head back to stare. "Really?"

Makoto's blush deepened and he nodded, a smile coming onto his face. "I want to start out with a bath."

_Shwing_.

Those were the magic words.

His answer was in the form of a hard kiss and he didn't mean to, he really didn't, but he bucked his hips. Makoto's reaction was more than he could have hoped for because instead of getting embarrassed, Makoto moaned and ground his right back into Haru's. He clutched harder, his fingers digging in and his left leg rose along Makoto's side, his whole body feeling the muscles and strength pressed to him.

"It's a warm one today, Ama-chan, let's have something to drink while we wait for the boys to get here."

The sound of Gou's voice had them break apart and Makoto dropping him, though he looked sorry doing so. Haru sank right down into the water and pushed off the wall, swimming underneath the surface for awhile to cool himself off. It didn't slow his heart down any and he couldn't be put off at being interrupted knowing that Makoto was going to stay the night with him. There had been a promise in that simple _yes, _a promise of more to come – Haru's waiting was finally coming to an end.

When he surfaced, he heard Gou chiding, "As team captain you have to set a good example! And _you,_" Haru glanced over, he knew she was talking to him, "we've had this discussion about swimming in your clothes before!"

He stubbornly ducked back underwater and swam to the deeper end, alternating between free style and gliding beneath the surface. When the others showed up, he eventually did get fished out and he put his suit on before diving back in. And if he thought school had been torture, practice was worse. His only consolation was that he had water and thus had a way to expend some of his energy instead of keeping it pent up.

What absolutely didn't help one single bit was the looks he'd sometimes catch Makoto giving him. To anyone else they'd probably look normal, but Haru could see the spark that was simmering there, a fire waiting to be stoked. Makoto wasn't just looking at his face, but appraising his body, eyes running up and down him, taking him in, wanting him from afar. It was the first time ever that Haru was ready for practice to be over by the time it was only halfway done. He'd finished his workout regime in record time and so was left with listlessly doing laps and trying to keep himself preoccupied.

Haru was fairly sure that Rei and Nagisa had noticed something was up, but neither of them questioned it too much. And when the end rolled around, Haru made a point to stay in the pool and keep swimming after everyone had gotten out to not draw any more attention to himself. As per usual, he waited for Makoto to walk over and offer a hand to help him out, their hands lingering as they went for the locker room. Everything went as it tended to with them drying off and putting their clothes on, banter easy.

Haru wasn't nearly as put together as he wanted to be. His fingers fumbled buttoning his pants and he gave up on his tie after messing it up too many times. They were still damp and cold, but his mind was literally so far away he barely noticed. The four of them left the locker room together, Nagisa a chatter box that kept conversation going nonstop, which was good. The four of them were headed in the same direction, so they always walked together until he and Makoto split off to get to their houses.

Makoto glanced over and Haru met his gaze, their arms brushing. Smiling, Makoto slid his hand into Haru's and that was just what he'd wanted. Without hesitating, Haru shifted his hand to link their fingers and watched the blush bloom along Makoto's cheeks, that heat still in his eyes. His thumb brushed against the back of Haru's and he squeezed his fingers tighter in answer. And the thing about Makoto's looks was that they weren't expressly one singular emotion. There was desire, but that desire was mixed with something akin to adoration that softened the look and made it all the more powerful. Haru didn't know how to react to such looks besides staring and looking away.

"Well, here's where we leave you," Nagisa said, stopping them.

Makoto's head tilted. "You're not going home?"

"Nah, I'm taking Rei-chan out for ice cream to heal his wounds from the scary movie."

"You owe me more than ice cream for that," Rei mumbled.

Nagisa rolled his eyes and linked their arms. "So you keep saying! Have a good night you two!"

Haru watched long enough to see Rei yank his arm back after a little scramble between them, but then he was dragging Makoto along. Gone was the leisurely pace and nonchalance, the time for being subtle and holding back was over. Haru could have hurried them even more, but Makoto would only be pushed and tugged so fast. He was smiling though, laughing when he stumbled, Haru so liked the sound of his laugh.

However, it all came to a halt when the shrilling of Makoto's ring tone blared to life. Makoto stopped making Haru stop too and he felt around his uniform with the one hand he had until he pulled his phone out and flipped it open with his thumb.

"Hello? Ah, Ren!" A pause. "No, I didn't pu – Ran! Yes, hello to you, too, put Ren back on the phone!" Another pause and a subtle blush. "I actually won't be back tonight. Yeah, I'm staying at Haru's."

Haru watched in silence as Makoto shuffled his feet and talked to his siblings, who must have kept stealing the phone back and forth. It was another one of those surreal moments in his life there in that reprieve while Makoto was on the phone, Haru almost couldn't believe getting more intimate was happening, but he was so glad it was. Part of him kept screaming it was about time, while the other part was calm in thinking that so long as it eventually happened, he'd be fine no matter when that was.

"Okay, I've got to run back to the house really quick," Makoto said, snapping his phone shut.

"Want me to come?"

"No, you go on ahead, I won't be long." Haru might have objected, Makoto could get sidetracked rather easily, but anything he'd been about to say evaporated on his tongue when a kiss was pressed to his cheek. "Start the bath, I'll be right there."

Haru nodded and Makoto smiled, giving a Haru's hand a gentle squeeze before he let go. It wasn't until Makoto glanced over his shoulder and smiled that Haru jolted and spun in his heel. He was a lot less rushed getting to his house, but he made no detours once he was there. He dropped his bag by the front door and went right for the bathroom where he grabbed two towels from the pantry by the sink.

He started the bath and felt the water to make sure it was a decent temperature, nice and warm, almost on the verge of too hot. That was the way he liked it and when he and Makoto showered, the other had never complained. This wasn't going to be like a shower though, this wasn't going to be like anything they'd ever done and while Haru was nervous, there was such a profound sigh of _finally_ coursing through him that his nerves hadn't quite caught up with him yet.

He took off his clothes quickly, eager to get in, but when it came to his bathing suit, which he hadn't changed out of, he paused. His fingers touched the hem and he frowned, usually he left it on. Whether they were showering or bathing, suits stayed on, it was an unspoken rule. Since Haru knew this time was going to be different, he took a deep breath and pulled his suit down and off. Makoto would do the same and if he didn't, then Haru would get him to.

Stepping into the water, he sunk down and leaned against the right side of it and waited. The tub continued to fill, steam rising up, and he ran his hands around, making the water rap against the sides. When it was to the right height, he turned the faucet off, careful that the water level was low enough to accommodate Makoto when he got in.

The sound of the front door closing made Haru's heart leap in his chest, but otherwise, he didn't react. Footsteps thudded against the floor and Haru was so relieved Makoto hadn't gotten pulled into something he couldn't get out of, he might have been angry then. The door opened and Makoto walked in, his bag, tie, and jacket missing.

"Sorry, Ren needed help and I fed the fish while I was there and..." Makoto trailed off when he caught sight of the suit in a crumpled mass on the floor. "O-oh." Haru waited to see what he would do, but after some more staring, Makoto's face went red and he waved a hand at Haru. "T-turn around!"

Haru smirked and spun so he was facing the other direction. When he tried to take a peek over his shoulder, Makoto was staring at him, hands on his hips, and Haru quickly whipped back around – _of course _Makoto would know. He listened to the rustling of clothes and resisted the urge to peek by distracting himself with making little ripples in the water. He even managed not to turn when Makoto got in the tub and hastily sat down, making some small waves as the water level rose.

"You can look now," Makoto said, amused.

Haru did and while he was pleased to find Makoto unclothed, he was less than pleased to find him nervous. His shoulders were drawn up and stiff, he'd been given too much time to think about it and work himself up with needless worry. Haru wasn't going to have any of that, so he slowly crossed the space between them, pushing Makoto's legs down flat as he did, and straddled his thighs in as smooth a motion as he could manage. He was cautious about how close he was, but essentially was more concentrated on the being in Makoto's lap part than anything. Makoto's hands had grabbed onto his hips and they weren't pushing or pulling, only holding, letting Haru decide what he wanted to do.

"What did Ren need?"

Makoto blinked and looked like he had to physically gather his thoughts. "Help with a... school project."

"And Ran got in the way," Haru stated, it was pretty much fact.

"More or less," Makoto replied and Haru could feel him starting to relax beneath him. "I don't get it, I mean, you and I never fought even half so much at their age."

"You and I aren't siblings."

"True... still, I wish they wouldn't fight as often as they do."

Makoto's hands, whether he was aware of it or not, had started to move. Not in a big way, just small brushes around Haru's hips and while it wasn't much, he knew right away that he liked it.

"I can imagine what you'll be like later on."

"Hm?" His brows scrunched. "What do you mean?"

"When they start dating."

Makoto laughed and relaxed, they both knew he'd be terrible about it. Hovering over them because no one would be good enough for his siblings, Haru almost pitied the potential suitors in advance. Sure, Makoto would be congenial enough toward anyone that wanted to make Ren or Ran happy, but Makoto was a big brother through and through, he'd be protective over his family no matter what the circumstance. He was already protective by nature, the incidence with Gou a perfect example that it wasn't just family he wanted to keep safe.

It was quiet between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable, not tense or awkward. It was just him and Makoto sitting together, albeit, naked. Makoto needed some time to come to grips with things and Haru was willing to give him that time even if he was ready to get right to it. Makoto's hands felt good where they were touching, continuously gaining more confidence and moving around, touching the skin along Haru's hips and sides.

"I'm sorry about lunch," Makoto said, raising a hand to tuck a patch of hair behind Haru's ear.

"You already apologized."

"I know, but anything that makes you frown that hard deserves a second one."

Haru looked away. "It's fine."

How could he explain the twist of jealousy that had knotted in his gut when those girls had taken Makoto away? It was an awful feeling made worse because he didn't want to be that type of person. He wanted Makoto all to himself, but he didn't want to smother him with that. No one else could understand Makoto the way he did and he took comfort from that. What he also found comfort in was the way Makoto must have gleaned in his expression and leaned forward to kiss his jaw as a result.

Haru was kick started by it, only barely managing to keep his hips from bucking forward to obliterate that little distance between their cocks. Instead, he put his hands on Makoto's chest and slid them upward, feeling the planes and divots of muscle. Makoto kept kissing his jaw, light pecks, his hands keeping the confined motions of up and down, only they were extending farther down, running along the outside of Haru's thigh. The water was a quiet sound when it moved because of them, very much appreciated by Haru because being in his constant kept him completely at ease. But then... that had probably been Makoto's aim all along when he'd suggested it.

"Your skin is so soft," Makoto said quietly against Haru's cheek.

"That's... good?"

"It's you, of course it's good."

Haru ducked his head and pressed his mouth to Makoto's shoulder. It wasn't a kiss, it was just his initial reaction to something so _romantic_. Haru was awful at romance where Makoto had the natural inclination to it, like saying things like that was easy. He liked hearing it though, such honesty, and he only wanted to hear it from Makoto. He had such a nice voice and honest was something Makoto had always been, so Haru knew he wasn't making anything up, it was _real_.

"What..."

Makoto waited, a hand going to Haru's lower back and sliding up his spine. "Hm?"

Swallowing thickly, Haru shuddered under the touch and braced himself to ask, "What else?"

"Where do I start?" Makoto huffed so genuinely Haru's breath stuttered in his chest. "Your hair is soft, too, and you're always so warm." His fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of Haru's neck and his nails lightly scratched before his hand moved back down, spreading goosebumps in its wake. "And you've got the best smile, you don't do it enough."

Haru's hands slid over Makoto's shoulders and he kissed his neck, the words and the sound of Makoto's voice making his heart pound. Haru wished he could express himself better that way too, but if he tried he knew the best he could come up with would be something like, 'You look good.' Something very plain and general, not anywhere near the depth he wanted to reach.

Haru kissed Makoto's neck again, saying with a tacit question buried in the words, "Today, when you followed me to the pool, you were different."

Makoto chuckled and shoved his face into Haru's neck, pressing a series of kisses there. His hands were traversing all over Haru's back, hips, and thighs by then, showing little to no hesitancy when dipping into new areas. One of Haru's hands had snaked up into Makoto's hair, exploring just as Makoto was exploring him.

"It's a good thing you weren't paying attention to anything except the window today."

Haru's brows furrowed and his other hand followed along Makoto's bicep, fingers drawing nonsensical patterns. "Hm?"

"I- I'd spent most of my time watching you," Makoto replied and Haru saw his neck get redder. "The way you were sitting with your head in your hand, it showed off your neck and I couldn't stop looking. I wanted t-to, ah..."

The air had caught in Haru's throat. "Wanted to...?"

He couldn't explain it, but he needed to hear this, it felt important. Anything that could cause such a change in Makoto needed to be heard because it'd been that change that had brought them to where they were. Going from occasionally kissing him to making out with him and pinning him didn't just _happen_. There had to be a reason and whatever that reason was, Haru felt like he was almost grasping it, like it was right there in front of him within reaching distance. So, he kissed Makoto's shoulder and cupped his neck on one side, the hand in his hair tightening to let Makoto know he was waiting. The kisses were coaxing, telling Makoto it was okay, it was just them and they had each other, no matter what, everything would be fine.

Makoto sighed and Haru felt a smile be pressed to his ear. "Wanted to undress you with my teeth and drag my lips over your skin. I wanted to pull you to me and hold you there and taste every part of you."

There hands had stilled on each other and the silence that followed was ringing, Haru didn't dare even breathe. His eyes had gone wide and though Makoto's neck was still red – a blush, no doubt – there hadn't been a single stumble in his words and his body hadn't stiffened. And as the silence went on, Makoto's hands started moving again, this time with more confidence. His nails dug into Haru's skin, hard enough to be felt, but not hard enough to hurt, and his lips attached themselves to Haru's neck where he gently nipped.

Haru let out an unsteady breath and his fingers tightened where they gripped, his whole body reacting. His heart just wouldn't slow its thumping and his stomach was turning itself over and over, it felt like he was losing his hold on everything around him, yet he'd never felt more secure in all his life with something. What kept him so centered was that Makoto was unwavering, he knew what he wanted, could say it without so much as a single stutter. This felt right now matter what angle Haru look at it and he wanted it so much he ached for it.

"Makoto," he breathed, "I can't wait anymore."

He probably didn't need to say, Makoto could read him in more ways than just through his expressions, so he most likely already knew and had known for quite some time. But since this was so new to them both, Haru wanted to make it clear and concise and leave no room second guessing – _he wanted this_.

"Me either," Makoto replied and took a steadying breath. Grabbing tighter to Haru's hips, Makoto pulled Haru closer and kept him there. "Is this okay?"

Haru nodded and shifted forward just that little bit more, the blush bleeding down into Makoto's shoulders when their groins pressed together. A hiss escaped between Haru lips, the heat and feeling of Makoto's cock against his own something he hadn't expected to feel so good. It was startling, the press of hot, hard flesh to his own. Makoto was just as hard as he was and it sunk in that they were the same in their wants in every avenue. He wondered a moment how long Makoto had thought about this, but dismissed it because it didn't matter, they'd reached the point of mutuality.

"Kiss me," Haru said and Makoto _did_.

No hesitation, Makoto leaned forward and kissed him with all the passion Haru felt he'd only ever scratched the surface of. There was no holding back, Makoto threw caution to the wind and went for it with lips, tongue, and teeth, stealing Haru's very breath. All he could do was hold on tight and kiss back with equal fervor, tongues tangling and sounds being exchanged back and forth. Haru like all the noises Makoto made, soft moans and the barely there whimpers when Haru pulled back to get a breath of air. It was invigorating, got his blood roaring in his veins, made his touches more bold and Makoto's confidence lent him confidence in turn.

Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru's lower back and pulled him in enough for their hips to stay together. Haru was quick to take initiative and arched his body in a serpentine motion, grinding himself against Makoto with as much force as he could muster given the position. Makoto grunted, supporting most of Haru's weight, face pressed into his neck. Haru's hands were on Makoto's shoulders, blunt nails digging in with each roll of their hips.

A heat was building in Haru's gut, settling at the base of his spine, and had he known it could be this good, he would have taken more aggressive action sooner, so much sooner. But he wanted more than this, call it greed, call it whatever, he craved more and he knew that Makoto would give it to him. With resolve Haru didn't know he had, he broke away and stood up. Makoto, face flushed and eyes over-bright, slowly followed the length of Haru's body upward until they were looking at each other.

"Not here."

Makoto didn't even nod, he just stood up and they were kissing again. That was how their clumsy, wayward journey to Haru's bedroom began. They stumbled getting out of the tub, Makoto ran his hip into the door, and progress stopped completely when Haru got slammed into a wall and kissed until his lungs were burning and his knees were going weak. Hands grabbed at skin and hair, touching everywhere, all barriers had been dropped. There against the wall, Makoto grabbed Haru's ass with both hands and shamelessly ground against him, dragging a depraved moan out of him.

To get them moving again, Haru had to kick off the wall and shove Makoto into the opposite one with a _thud_. Haru felt a smile against his mouth and he pulled back, both of them panting and clinging to each other, all wet skin and flushed cheeks. Makoto's eyes were bright with lust and an affection so deep there was only one name for it – Makoto loved him. Haru had known that for a long time and he could feel it in everything Makoto did be it offering him a hand out of the pool or like now when he brush Haru's bangs aside and pressed their foreheads together.

Haru's eyes closed and he let Makoto kiss him softly, a hand cupping his cheek. There was a swoop in Haru's stomach and his fingers dug in harder, he never wanted to let this go. And lucky for him, he didn't have to.

Pulling, he started off backward, trusting Makoto to direct him into his room without bumping into anything. Makoto's smile made it a little hard to kiss even though it wasn't a big one, but Haru couldn't complain. They were happy, Makoto was _happy _with him like this and that meant everything to him. He kept backing up until the back of his legs hit his bed and he let himself fall on it, dragging Makoto down with him, on top of him, covering him.

Kisses were pressed against his neck, featherlight and warm, making a steady trail up to his jaw. As soon as he could, he turned his head, lips seeking out Makoto's for kissing him was simply intoxicating. Makoto's scent filled his head and his body, bigger than his own by just the right amount – felt good covering him. The press of their skin and alignment of their limbs, the weight of Makoto, it felt better than he had ever imagined it would. He raised his legs and hooked his knees on Makoto's hips, opening himself wider for him, letting him slide closer.

"Use that," Haru mumbled against Makoto's temple, a hand detaching itself long enough to vaguely point to a cup on his nightstand – he tended to keep one or more there in case he got thirsty during the night and also... water.

Makoto raised his head to look and frowned. "Water isn't a lubricant!"

Haru glared. "Right now it is."

Makoto looked like he was teetering on the idea, but Haru leaned up and kissed him. There was no backing out now, especially for something as stupid as not having the proper kind of lube. Water would be fine, he just hoped Makoto knew what to do, which he usually did. And he could feel the exact moment Makoto gave in because he groaned loudly and put his arms under Haru's legs, pushing him up higher on the bed. His only hesitation was just before he dipped his fingers into the water, but that was it.

He kissed Haru again and again, burning trails down his neck and chest, tasting his curves and angles. His muscles twitched under Makoto's mouth and he dug his hands into the other's hair, encouraging each touch. It was startling when Makoto suddenly bit him, teeth sinking into the top of his abdomen with a sharp pinch. Subsequently, a breathless moan go pulled out of him and Makoto glanced up, kissing the spot he'd bitten.

Haru didn't have to tell Makoto to get a move on, a hand was already sliding down Haru's body and going between his legs. His cock was a heavy weight against his stomach and the added stimulation of Makoto occasionally brushing against it made his hips buck even though he knew he should stay still. His whole body _did_ still then when he felt one of Makoto's fingers follow the furrowed ring of his backside. It wasn't unpleasant, quite the opposite, but feeling something in a place that usually didn't get touched was enough to make his breath get caught in his throat.

"Keep going," he urged, finding it easier to speak up the farther they got into it.

Obediently, Makoto gently pushed his pointer finger in, a moan sounding out against Haru's belly. Makoto wasn't looking at him, but his mouth was ceaseless, always kissing and nipping, Haru couldn't have minded it if he tried. He did his best to keep his body relaxed and that was... really easy. All he had to do was think about Makoto and that he was doing this with someone he loved and it kept his muscles from locking up at the intrusion. Makoto experimentally moved his finger in and out, swirling it in a slow circle. Haru's hands mapped out Makoto's back, the muscles there so strong and firm, using touch instead of words to urge for more.

Keeping his breathing even, Haru squeezed his legs against Makoto's sides. "Another."

Haru hadn't looked any of this up – though he assumed Makoto had – but he had a pretty good idea of how it worked. He trusted Makoto implicitly, so he'd be fine with whatever happened because when it came down to it, it was just them. Finally, it was just them and Haru would take everything he could from that.

Makoto pushed a second finger in and this time, Haru stiffened. The sting was worse than just one, but he let out a shuddering breath and pulled Makoto up to him so they could kiss. That helped relax him again, indulging in the taste and feel of Makoto's mouth against his, bodies sliding together. The droplets of water that dripped down onto him from Makoto's hair even helped and the slight pain had no effect on how hard he was. His cock throbbed between them, leaking precum onto his stomach and as Makoto started moving his fingers, it became difficult to hold still.

His hips started to move with the rhythm Makoto set and the sting gave way to a certain kind of pleasure Haru couldn't put a name to. The drag of fingers moving in and out, the pressure, the tongue that engaged his own, he really couldn't keep it in. Moans started to slip out of his mouth into Makoto's and his toes curled into the bed. His hands roved over everything, nails scratching lightly because he'd gathered pretty quick that Makoto liked that. The other's fingers scissored and that didn't hurt much, just added to the strange dance between pain and pleasure that Haru was finding to be addicting more than anything.

"Makoto –"

Makoto raised his head and looked down, eyes dark and lips swollen. Apparently that was all he needed because he pulled his fingers out and dipped them back into the water. It was a good thing Makoto could get it without Haru having to say because he wasn't sure he could get the words out, his mind was so discombobulated. They kissed wet and messy and Haru tightened his legs, raising his hips higher. One of Makoto's hands was supporting him on his lower back, the other one lining himself up and Haru's heart was in his throat.

Makoto pushed in and Haru's whole body went taut, the burn of being stretched causing his teeth to grit and fingers to dig into what he was holding onto. As a whole though, it wasn't nearly as painful as he thought it might be. Uncomfortable it was, but it was a discomfiture he could easily deal with just because it meant he could give Makoto his body. It was enough to make his eyes water a little, but when Makoto reminded him to breathe, that made it easier. He slid in deeper and deeper until their hips came together and that was where Makoto stopped, holding still. His body was shaking, just barely, though Haru wasn't sure if it was just Makoto or himself as well.

"Haru – I c-can't..."

Haru turned his head to kiss him and told him, "It's okay, move."

He didn't know if he was ready for it, but he wanted it and at the moment, that was all he cared about. He wanted Makoto to feel good, for them to feel good together, give and take pleasure even if it didn't go perfectly their first try. Makoto's hips twitched, moving back an inch, then sliding gently in again. Haru's brows furrowed and his lips sought out Makoto's, not having to search long before he could kiss him. His nails were digging in to the point of pain, but he couldn't get himself to loosen them and he was pretty sure Makoto didn't want him to.

Once he got started, Makoto's hips took up a pace that quickened and got harder with each thrust until he was pulling almost all the way out and driving back in. Like before, pain steadily gave way to pleasure and Haru lost himself. When Makoto shifted to a certain angle, that pleasure doubled and Haru saw sparks behind his eyes, but he couldn't say he knew what happened. All he knew was that he didn't want it stop and he told Makoto that with his whole body. He kissed and noises he didn't know he could make tore from him and his arms clung, his fingers clutched, all asking for more, more, _more._

Makoto's thrusts became jerkier, less steady, and the sounds Makoto was making got louder, all of it speaking of one thing. Haru opened his eyes, he didn't want to miss this and he was glad he opened them when he did. Not only did he finally get to see Makoto's back arch, but he got to see what Makoto looked like when he came, his lips parting and cheeks getting redder in a deep flush. His eyes glazed and he moaned before his body locked up and his head dropped to bury itself in Haru's neck. If anything, it was that look that was Haru's own trigger, setting loose the heat in his body and sending pleasure coursing through him as whatever the hell made it feel so good inside him was stimulated and he came between them.

Makoto collapsed on top of him and Haru held him their, both of them breathing hard, the moisture on them now a mixture of sweat and water from the bath. He was sure it was both of them shaking, caught up in sensation and being connected and finally consummating their physical relationship. It'd been more than Haru could have asked for and there was nowhere else he'd rather be – nowhere else he ever wanted to be. His place was at Makoto's side, he'd never had any doubts about that.

"S-sorry," Makoto mumbled, voice thick as he raised himself on his arms and carefully pulled out. Haru couldn't fight the wince and Makoto kissed him, reaching over to snag some tissues off the nightstand. "Hold on."

Haru did as he was told and held onto him while he cleaned him up, a wicked blush renewing in Makoto's cheeks as he wiped up first Haru's cum and then his own. It was cute, endearing, and Haru leaned up to kiss his cheek and down his jaw, enjoying relaxing in post coital bliss. Makoto kissed him back rolled off to the side with a loud huff in a mass of slack muscles.

"Let's just... lay here awhile."

"And then mackerel?"

Makoto laughed softly and nuzzled into him. "Yeah."

Haru hummed, finding it hard to imagine anything better than this. Without being told, Makoto pulled the blanket up over them and settled his arm around Haru's waist, their legs a tangle under the covers. A kiss was placed on the back of his neck and he sighed, eyes slipping shut.

And Haru smiled.


End file.
